


The Magic Charm

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Charm</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Charm

They’d both been described as having it in abundance... charm. Not that they saw each **other** that way. It’s just how they were described. They’d discovered through the years that they seldom saw each other the way others saw them. Their vision of each other was totally unique.

Sean laughed when he heard himself described as Elijah’s strong protector. Oh, he was protective alright. Obsessively so. Everyone saw that. But Sean knew that Elijah was the strong one and thanked God every day that he was.

It wasn’t a physical thing. Sean could easily hoist Elijah over his head and had done so fairly often. It was a quiet thing. A reassuring thing.

 _‘Then again, maybe it **is** charm,’_ Sean thought. And in true Sean fashion, he confirmed his theory by consulting a dictionary and nodded when he found listed under _charm_ the words: captivating, beguiling, bewitching, irresistible.

He’d been beguiled from the very beginning. Bewitched by astonishing blue eyes and a blazing intellect that was every bit the equal of his own; captivated by a resolute faith that healed him when the weight and the weariness had him teetering on the brink of despair.

And he **was** irresistible. Elijah wove his spell without saying a word and though Sean had struggled, he always knew he never had a chance.

 _’Charm?’_ Sean mused. _’A magic charm that lures and tempts and seduces the soul. Oh, god, **yes** , he’s charming.’_ And even as he pondered the being that had so completely transformed his life, Sean knew he’d been a willing participant. He knew he’d handed Elijah the alchemical keys that allowed him to work his magic.

“He ripped me apart then put me back together,” Sean said aloud. “He charmed me. He **changed** me.” Sean paused, then whispered: “He _loved_ me.”


End file.
